Lights in the Sky
by Mei1105
Summary: Oneshot. As the aeroplane takes off, Yugi sees a breathtaking display of light below him, and his thoughts turn to those he cares about the most.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuGiOh – if anyone wants to get it for me for Christmas though, it would be greatly appreciated.

**A/N: **This story was inspired while I was flying home. I looked out of my plane window and saw what Yugi sees in this story. I immediately started writing – I wanted to capture that image forever. I don't think I have, but hopefully this story will remind me of what I saw when I need to dig the memory up again.

This story can be set somewhere in chapter 13 of Witches Wizards Shadows and Souls, but it won't matter if you haven't read my crossover. All you need to know is that Yugi is on a plane flying home to Japan.

**Dedication: **To everyone I love. Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Lights in the Sky**

It was, Yugi thought as he peered out of the aeroplane window, one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. So simple, but complex, infinitely woven in a pattern that was completely random, and yet seemed structured at the same time.

Being the 21st of December, it was the shortest day of the year, the day with the fewest hours of sunlight. And so flying at five thirty in the evening meant doing so in the dark. Stars flickered on the pitch black blanket that had started to cover the sky not two hours ago. The roar of the aircraft around him made him feel as though he sat within the clutches of a beast of biblical proportions. Through his tiny window, not even a foot wide, he could see the lights below him.

And what an astounding sight they were.

It was as though someone had taken a black piece of craft paper and dotted tiny pinpricks of the most vibrant colour over it. Strings of amber spread in a fantastic net across whole cities, punctuated by white lights, which Yugi guessed were from houses, or shop windows. Blue and green neon signs joined the mish-mash of shining beacons, like dewdrops on a spider web. And then there were rows and rows of multicoloured lights, which could only be Christmas lights lining all the public commercial areas, bringing the promise of a bright holiday and a happy new year to all that saw them.

Yugi could not explain why all the lights spellbound him so, how they entranced him in such a way that he pressed his nose against the window like an excited child at a sweetshop. He wondered whether it was because he had never seen cities from the air, lit up at night with so many colours forming such a beautiful display. Or maybe it was because he had spent the last few months without seeing any sort of normal civilisation, that the sight of the cities below him seemed so amazing. He missed home so much.

His friends were his lights. He had felt gloomy and alone – as though he had been stuck in the dark – without them. Their lights kept him going, glowing at him and giving him different feelings. If they were in a grid work of lights like the ones below him, each of them would have their own colours.

Joey would be a vibrant green, like the jacket he had worn at Duelist Kingdom. In China the colour stood for life, sunrise and growth, and that was how Yugi saw Joey. He was the life of their group – the one to mess around and make everyone smile. He was always full of energy. There was no doubt he had grown and matured since Yugi had met him, and he knew the young man would continue to in years to come.

When it came to Tristan, Yugi imagined amber, like the streetlamps below. He was the middle traffic light, giving people permission to move, however advising caution. Where as Joey was always charging into situations, Tristan was there to back him up, and pull him out if needs be. He was warm like the colour, but had a darker side, which sometimes reflected in his brown eyes.

Tea – and here Yugi had no trouble answering. She would be a bright blue, just like her eyes. The cool calm colour of the ocean when it lay untroubled. Graceful and majestic, just like she was when she danced. But when threatened, she roared and struck fear into the hearts of anyone who dared rile her up, just as she fiercely stuck up for her friends.

And then there were others in his life – Ryou, a pale glimmering silver light, mixing with Bakura's golden hue. Malik, a burst of the darkest purple. Mai, red, dangerous and fiery. Kaiba, the ice blue colour of his beloved dragons. Duke, green like Joey, but a slightly darker shade like a glowing emerald. Rebecca, a shining beacon of sunshine yellow…

Glowing brightly when apart, but when brought together, they created a blinding spectrum of colour which filled his heart with joy.

Yugi sighed as the web of glowing city lights below him vanished, as the plane flew behind a cloud, blotting out the spectacular sight. He fingered the Puzzle in his lap, his mind turning to his other self.

If he was the light, and Yami was dark, did that make the Pharaoh the black canvas upon which all of them shone? Did they light up his darkness with their own colours, and bring him joy too? Yugi smiled at this thought. His darker half spent five thousand years, trapped and alone inside the Puzzle. It was comforting to think that he and his friends had finally brought colour, and life to the Pharaoh's dark imprisonment.

Smiling, Yugi closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, trying to imprint the image of the city lights into his mind, and imagining his own colourful friends waiting for him at the end of his long journey.

Deep in his soulroom, Yami smiled at his hikari's wondering thoughts, blending softly into sleep as his Aibou finally drifted off. He chuckled, as he recalled the image seen through the window, and Yugi's musings about their friends, and shook his head.

"Ah Yugi – you do not see that you are the brightest light of us all."

OOO


End file.
